1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a kit for providing operation space to be divided and to store things, and more particular, to a drawer partition kit having at least one partition board and a partition rack, which relates to basis of applied and material mechanics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A function of a sold partition tool was usually limited to division of the interior space of a drawer by which some squares were formed for storing things. Another related tool was a square plate which also merely provided some squares for storing things. Those tools were made in considerations of only location, sizes and shapes of stored things. The sold tools were provided without considerations of factors such as combination and personal customs, and lacked of space utility, suitability and flexibility.